gamegrumpsfandomcom-20200214-history
Super Mario Sunshine
Super Mario Sunshine is the ninth game played by Danny and Arin on Game Grumps. Episodes #Let's Go Swimming #Bianco Hills #Just Add Water #Harbored Disappointment #Bloop Bloop Bloop #The Missing Lighthouse #Do You Need Help? #Tilt, Slam, Bam! #Birds Made of Sand #Birdtown, USA #Mecha-Bowser Appears! #Mama Peach #Jumping on Blocks #The Hunt for Red Coins-tober #The Cave in the Hill #Raidy 80s #Douse It #Flab Biscuit #Attack of the Flap-Flaps #Gorgeous Gorges #Chasing Waterfalls #Financial Grumps #Mr. Video #You're a Starr #Clam Chomper #Doot Doot Doot #Danger Pudding #Petey Continues Striking Back #HOO HA #Cool Them Off #WHATEVER, DAD #WHAT HAPPENED #Yoshi Stands on a Boat #The Caged Shine Sings #Mental Breakdown #I Hate This Fun #All Green #Mustache in the Water #Fly Facts #A Hot Summer Day #I Am So Smart #Double Demon Action #Boo Hoo #A Nice Sip #The Deep End #Crazy Climb #The Goopy Inferno #Shadow Corpse #The Many Deaths of Yoshi #Too Bad # Game information Super Mario Sunshine is a platform video game developed by Nintendo Entertainment Analysis and Development and published by Nintendo for the GameCube. It was released in Japan in July 2002, in North America in August 2002, and in Europe and Australia in October 2002. It is the second 3D Mario platformer, following Super Mario 64 in 1996. Super Mario Sunshine's successor is Super Mario Galaxy, which was released for the Wii in 2007. The game takes place on the tropical Isle Delfino, where Mario, Toadsworth, Princess Peach, and five Toads are taking a vacation. A villain resembling Mario, known as Shadow Mario, vandalizes the entire island with graffiti and Mario gets blamed for the mess. Later on, Mario is ordered to clean up Isle Delfino, while saving Princess Peach from Shadow Mario. Mario cleans up the island with a device called FLUDD (Flash Liquidizer Ultra Dousing Device). Super Mario Sunshine shares many similar gameplay elements with its predecessor, Super Mario 64, whilst introducing various new gameplay features. Players control Mario as he tries to obtain 120 Shine Sprites in order to bring light back to Isle Defino and prove his innocence after an imposter steals the sprites and covers the island in toxic slime. Players start off in the hub world of Isle Delfino and access various worlds via portals which become available as the game progresses. Like Super Mario 64, players obtain Shine Sprites by clearing various objectives given to Mario upon entering each stage, with more objectives unlocked in each level after clearing an existing one. There are also various hidden areas and challenges across Isle Delfino where more Shine Sprites can be obtained. Throughout the game, players may also find Blue Coins, which can be exchanged for more Shine Sprites. In this game, Mario is joined by a robotic backpack named FLUDD (Flash Liquidizing Ultra Dousing Device), which uses the power of water to clean away slime and help Mario reach new places. Mario starts with two default nozzles for FLUDD, Spray and Hover, which he can quickly switch between. The Spray nozzle lets Mario squirt a stream of water which he can use to clean slime, attack enemies, and activate certain mechanisms. Meanwhile, the Hover nozzle lets Mario hover in the air for a short period of time, allowing him to cross large gaps and spray things below him. As the game progresses, Mario unlocks two additional nozzles for FLUDD which can substituted with the Hover nozzle; the Rocket nozzle, which shoots Mario high up into the air; and the Turbo nozzle, which moves Mario at high speeds, allowing him to run across water and break into certain areas. Each of FLUDD's nozzles uses water from its reserves, which can be refilled via water sources such as rivers or fountains. There are also some areas where FLUDD is taken away from Mario, forcing him to rely on his natural platforming abilities. At certain points in the game, Mario may come across an egg which hatches into a Yoshi after being brought a fruit it asks for. Yoshi can be ridden upon and can attack by spitting juice, which can clear certain obstacles that water cannot, and use its tongue to eat enemies or other pieces of fruit which can change its color. Yoshi will disappear if it runs out of juice, which can be replenished by eating more fruit, or falls into deep water. The game takes place on the tropical resort of Isle Delfino, which is shaped like a dolphin and comprises ten primary locations. The island is mainly inhabited by the races of the Piantas and Nokis. All the levels either have Piantas, Nokis or both. Delfino Plaza is Isle Delfino's largest city and the game's main hub. Mario sets out for Isle Delfino for a vacation with Princess Peach, and her long-time steward Toadsworth. Upon a rough plane landing at the island's airstrip, they find that the once-pristine island has been polluted and plastered with graffiti. As a result of this pollution, sun-shaped objects called "Shine Sprites", the island's sources of power, have disappeared, and the island is covered in a perpetual shadow. The culprit seen spreading the graffiti is disguised as Mario, who is named "Shadow Mario". To help with cleaning the airstrip, Mario finds FLUDD, a powerful water cannon which is toted like a backpack. Mario is promptly arrested after the player defeats a slime-covered Piranha Plant at the airstrip and recovers a Shine Sprite, falsely accused of vandalizing the island. He is put on trial, however it turns out to be a mere kangaroo court where the judge immediately finds Mario guilty and orders him to clean up the graffiti and recover the Shine Sprites. Until then, he is forbidden from leaving the island. Mario then sets out on an adventure to clear his name and locate the real criminal, while restoring tranquility and order to Isle Delfino. After numerous incidents that unlock portals from Delfino Plaza to three of Isle Delfino's other locations, including an attempted kidnapping of Princess Peach, Mario follows Shadow Mario, who has kidnapped Princess Peach, to Pinna Park, an amusement park located just off the coast of Isle Delfino's "tail". There, Mario defeats a huge Bowser robot being controlled by Shadow Mario which is called Mecha Bowser. It is then revealed that Shadow Mario's real identity is Bowser Jr., the youngest son of Bowser. Bowser Jr. takes off in a hot air balloon with Princess Peach, having been told by Bowser that Peach is his mother. When learning the truth, Peach is visually upset for a second. He is last seen heading for Corona Mountain, a volcano where Bowser is holding a family vacation of his own. After Mario defeats Bowser Jr., still disguised as Shadow Mario, at least once in all of the areas of the island, a flood falls upon Delfino Plaza, opening up a cave that leads into Corona Mountain. Mario enters the volcano, defeats Bowser and Bowser Jr. by destroying the hot tub they are in, and rescues the Princess. Mario and the Princess fall from the sky with Bowser and Bowser Jr. While the others are plummeting down, Princess Peach floats down to safety using her parasol. Princess Peach lands on an island beside Delfino Plaza on her feet, but on the same island, Mario gets his head stuck in the sand, but gets out. However, FLUDD becomes damaged during the battle with Bowser. FLUDD dies, supposedly beyond repair, and Mario and Princess Peach watch the sun go down whille thinking about FLUDD. The Toads repair FLUDD shortly afterward and Mario, Peach and the others resume their vacation, while Bowser admits to his son that Peach was not really his mother. After the credits, if the player has collected less than all 120 shine sprites, a picture shows Il Piantissimo, a sprinter that Mario raced during the game, finding the brush that Bowser Jr. used to vandalize Isle Delfino. However, if the player has collected all 120 shine sprites, a picture of the entire cast with the words "Have a relaxing vacation" is displayed instead. Development Trivia *This game was first suggested when Jon was still in the channel, on You Want Mario?. *The footage of the first episode of this series was exported by Barry in 16:9 aspect ratio. Although there are various GameCube games that support 16:9 aspect ratio, Super Mario Sunshine is not one of them. After this was noted in the video's comments section, Barry exported all other episodes in 4:3 aspect ratio. *This game is currently one of several games to have over 50 episodes on Game Grumps. *This game was also the longest running Mario series on the channel until it was surpassed by Super Mario 3D World, Super Mario 64, Super Mario Galaxy, and Super Mario Maker. Category:GCN Games Category:Super Mario Sunshine Category:Nintendo Games Category:Mario Games Category:Platformer Games Category:Game Grumps Games Category:Completed Games Category:Long-Running